


Repetitions

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bittersweet Goodbye, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, rubbing salt into the wound
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Hera got captured by Thrawn. Again. Post “Jedi Night”.





	Repetitions

Nie miała siły, by dalej walczyć. Wojna zabrała jej ukochanego. Tak samo, jak wcześniej odebrała jej brata. Historia się powtarzała.

Nie widziała sensu w planowaniu kolejnych bitew. Nie chciała, by ktoś z jej przyjaciół zginął, tylko dlatego, że popełniła jakiś drobny błąd, który wielki admirał natychmiast bezwzględnie wykorzystał. Tak jak teraz.

Znów znajdowała się w imperialnej celi. Przykuta do krzesła doświadczała przygnębiającego uczucia _déjà vu_. Znów stał przed nią wielki admirał Thrawn.

Tym razem nie triumfował. Na jego niebieskiej twarzy pojawił się wyraz zadumy.

\- Dodałaś go? – zapytał. – Kolejny element do kalikori?

Dbał tylko o przedmioty. _Dzieła sztuki_. Hera miała ochotę krzyczeć.

\- Żałuję, że je straciłem, ale – ciągnął Thrawn – dzięki temu jest kompletne. Tak chciałbym je mieć w swojej kolekcji.

\- Nigdy go nie dostaniesz – Hera szamotała się w swoich więzach. – Nigdy. Nigdy.

\- Spokojnie – zamarła, gdy dotknął jej twarzy. – Cierpisz. To zrozumiałe.

Oddychała z trudem. Nie mogła się rozpłakać. Nie przed _nim_.

\- Chciałabyś się pożegnać – mówił do niej łagodnie. – Zamknij oczy. Powiedz to.

Zamknęła oczy tylko po to, by na niego nie patrzeć. Jego dłoń głaskała jej policzek. Delikatnie. Czule.

\- Kanan… - czuła, że daje się ponieść emocjom, że pozwala się zmanipulować Thrawnowi. – Żegnaj.

Przycisnął swoje usta do jej ust. Smakował inaczej, ale w tym momencie Hera wolała udawać, że jest z nią Kanan.

\- Zabij mnie – poprosiła, gdy przestał ją całować.

\- Nie.

\- Błagam…

Znów ją pocałował, tym razem tak, jakby chciał oddać jej część swojej siły.

\- Powiedziałam mu to – rzekła nagle. – Zanim umarł. Powiedziałam to. Wiedział…

\- Powtórz – szepnął.

Z zamkniętymi oczyma wyznała mu miłość. Kananowi. Tylko jemu.

Cisza. I w odpowiedzi: pocałunek. Tym razem bardziej zaborczy.

\- Powiedz też – prosiła, gdy pozwolił jej zaczerpnąć oddech. – Proszę, powiedz. Kocham cię.

\- Wiem – w jego głosie był smutek.

Otwarła oczy i spojrzała na niego. Patrzyła w czerwone oczy swojego wroga.

Nic nie miało już znaczenia. Nic nie miało już sensu.

Kanan nie przyjdzie po nią. Nie umrze. Jak mógłby. Przecież… już odszedł.

 

 


End file.
